ღ A Eternity of Being ღ
by Rezhal
Summary: After over 2000 years Godric has become tired, tired of life. But can he go through with death when he finds out his children are in danger?
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Once upon a time long before claims that Jesus walked the Earth there were vampires, one whom had it all. This man-be fooled not by his boyish features became the strongest, fastest, most skilled, educated, had all the humans he could want, women and men filled his bed every night, equally feared yet respected. A man once honored as a god. Now here he is on top of a hotel roof surrounded by billions on billions of stars. Godric stood alone. Eric had been commanded away to the confines of their room just minutes earlier. Crimson tears stained his child's pale cheeks when pleads for Godric's reconsideration of this crumbling cobblestone path landed on deaf ears. Moonlight hugging his 5'8 stature. A conscience weighed down by centuries of guilt caged in a diseased mind. The Fellowship of the Sun became a catalyst for this chronic cancer. Living only for the sake of his children and a dream that one day vampires and humans could live together peacefully-futile as it may or may not be. At one point in his life he died to live, now he lives to die.

 _"You mustn't leave, your time has not come, you still have much left to offer my dear boy."_ Rezhal murmured, her ghostly appearance betrothed to the slight wind. Night remained victorious over aerial territory. Her presence causing nothing more than a cock of the head.

Blue-Grey eyes unable to pinpoint her exact form. Godric began to think he was going crazed- still he replied " My existence has caused nothing but everlasting pain. Death is all I have left to offer...and maybe forgiveness is what I shall receive." giving such a painfully sad smile, it broke her heart. This man's former glory seemed but a myth.

 _"Tsk Tsk, oh how wrong you are Godric. This solace that you attempt to gain will not be found in death, but rather life."_ she chuckled at her own joke. _" Now go. Leave now. The sun shall rise soon. But if you must stay, it will be in vain. Loved ones will be put in harm's way. I see. I saw, there will be loses. But no chance to protect because you Godric. Chose the coward's way out."_

A Growl rumbled throughout his chest as he tried grabbing her neck. Anger bubbled from within imagining his family being hunted down. Rezhal bled through his fingers. "You dare threaten what's mine?"

He could barely feel her fingers caress his cheek. _"I wish no harm upon them. Even if I did, what could you do to stop me? In a few minutes the sun you desperately seek out will turn you to ash...maybe not even that."._ Putting back to back, Rezhal looked towards the moon with a sigh. _"You give up the right to claim them when you so willingly forfeit the role you have played in their lives...have you forgotten the promises shared?"_ She whispered the oath of a progeny and maker in his old tongue so quietly it almost escaped his ears.

"What have you seen witch?" No longer were his eyes filled with despair. " Tell me or I will end you." Fangs refusing retraction. Pissed off because he was unable to take hold of this thing, witch, women, whatever the hell it is.

Materializing herself as much as possible slyly grinning _"You can not end what has already been ended."_ she placed her palm on his chest. No Beat.

His growling voice almost incomprehensible "I have no time…"

 _" You have plenty of time!"_ growling back _"Time you choose to waste on a false notion of honor and redemption. Now either I shall find you alive at nightfall or you will die never knowing!"_ Before he could reply she had vanished as did he-right as the sun hit...into the darkness of the hotel...unable to die not knowing if those he loved would be safe.


	2. Fellowship Of The Sun

**_I realize the chapters are short, but I am busy and without internet so please be understanding. I will try to upload regularly. Keeping chapters short will help me not get overwhelmed with work. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. BTW we will have to go through some backstory before we get the main dish. Zander, Felix, Jude, Rezhal are my OC(s). XOXO_**

* * *

 _ **Rezhal**_

Emerald fields flourish across Texas' rural lands. Galloping horses graze, browning pit bulls being bathed, ageing woodlands shade acres, melodic birds migrate, scaly snakes slither, restless bug swarms are revealed, Chilled waters flow a constant current, curious children play, work-less adults whisper. Life carried along just fine. Our lives had just the right amount sugar and spice. Never put into a situation my brothers and I could not handle-Ma and Pa made damn sure of that before passing away. Still, no matter what they did it did not exclude us from enduring painful times. But as Mama always said "Don't cha sit there bitchin 'bout nuthin. Get cho lazy ass up and do somethin 'bout it". Ma had it the worst as a brown skinned women married to a white man while her children at times could pass for white if we cut or straightened our hair in addition to avoiding sunlight. People would say she was condemned, even go so far as to spit in her face. Sounds ridiculous, but unlike New York, this is a town small in mind and size. Prevailing, eldest brother Zander being the family man he is became a rancher to help look after our twenty-two horses plus other animals. Next in line, big brother Jude found his money loving ass into a CEO position back up north. Our lost (may his broke behind rest in peace) brother, my twin Felix, opened up the ranch as a housing facility for foster children. Then you have lil ol' me, their baby girl, Rezhal. I help Zander take care of horses, cattle, chickens, dogs, cats, goats and now children varying in ages. I know my mother got pretty damn creative with naming us. Honestly Pa wouldn't care if she named us after diseases. He loved her to much to tell her no, so much that he died within days after her.

Light bitch-slapped my ass awake, but it's the egg-rice-sausage-aroma-nose-to-stomach-collision that kept me up. Well that plus Cocky's clucking self hollering like some Whitney Houston rip off. Images of Felix slaving over a hot stove brought enjoyment. I knew that after he died Zander tried his best learning how to cook. Sometimes it worries me how much taking over he does in hopes of patching up holes. I hurried to the toilet, brother's new recipe for Mexican-food-Mondays sure did not sit as well as I had wanted (that growling wasn't just morning hunger). After a good while I hurried downstairs almost slipping on smooth oak floors in the process. So much to replenish, so little time. Kissing Zander on the cheek I took a sausage before sitting down "I would wait a few minutes to use the bathroom. Seriously, let it air out." Mmm, tasted almost like Pa's.

Scrunching his nose Zander glared "really sis, good morning to you too. "a few crackles before finishing. Water sizzled the pans as he went to make plates. "I love you, but that doesn't mean I need to know everything you do." he sighed placing them in front of us. Placing his hands together for prayer...I haven't prayed since they left us.

I took a few bites and a sip here and there "I didn't need to hear you shagging Jade a few doors down either." I bust out laughing at his horrified expression.

"I...fuck, okay. How about you say no more about morning bowel functions and I will be more discrete." I shook his extended hand. After promises we finished breakfast in silence. The house had been empty since last year. Previous fosters had either been adopted or grew up. Some visited, none stayed. (That was Felix's thing) Before leaving to dress Zander whispered apologies. I told him everything was fine as long as he didn't knock her up unless he himself wished to be gelded.

No matter the Heat, wind, rain, or snow, wearing basically identical daily clothing. A Flannel or a plain T-shirt, fifty shades of blue jeans, brown or black boots, and a "cowboy's" hat, and sometimes gloves-dependent if the previous pair needed replacement. Sharing both hard labor and riding. A dual effort. I herded the cows into a round-pin with help from my handsome chocolate brown quarter horse Brownie and Aries, a red nose pit bull. Meanwhile, Zander herded the horses into a new pasture (regrowth purposes) on his boy Zeus, a inky ex-racehorse rescued from slaughter. Ma took in five horses from that wretched place. Then there Athena sat on the front porch on our way back, ready to give birth any moment to a red-nose blue pit bull mix litter. The last thing to do was to make dinner then enjoy our night. I made steak with a side of collard greens and some leftover rice. Zander walked in looking distraught. I gave him a plate before asking. Pouring grape Kool-Aid he huffed "Some Steve Newlin kid keeps calling, askin for us to join some church. Says we needa ban togetha and get rid of vampires for the well being of humanity. Or somethin like it. I told em no thanks, but he keeps calling. We'll his wife or some other member does. They ain't nothin but trouble we don't need, we are doing just fine".

I paused from indulging myself "The Fellowship of the Sun?"

* * *

 ** _OMG, this chapter will not upload properly , Sorry for the deletes and re-uploads. I am a bit of a nit pick._**


	3. Leave us Alone

**Rezhal**

A new moon blessed me with its' presence. Turned out majestic beasts could be heard bucking. I could see little, I could hear a lot, I could smell everything burning. Wood turning into cinders. My beautiful home being destroyed before me. Why? I rushed in. Thud-unk! Thud-unk! Thud-unk! my heart running faster than a race horse. So many emotions went through me. I knew one thing for sure. I had to save these horses or I had to let them die. I don't care what happens next. I have to save them. I couldn't afford not to. I wanted this barn to help with the thrush. And now they are trapped in here. It's my fault. We had just started putting horses in for the rainy season, but where was the rain when needed...Zander hadn't returned either.

It hurts. Please. It hurts so fucking bad. I try yelling to make the pain go away, It doesn't work. Such excruciating pain ran both internally and externally. I cough erratically as smoke fills burning lungs. Flames engulf our brand new stalls making them nothing more than ash. Glass breaking screams kept me going in order to open metal gate locks. My fingers became numb from all the scorching like silver on a vampire. One by one I got the horses out. Jupiter, our new girl wouldn't let me put a halter on. I won't blame her. She spooks easy. She was frightened. No way in hell had my coughing or yelps done anything to sooth her. But finally I got her out, but not without a few landing kicks. Thank god we only turned in a few and not the majority that had been planned. Once everyone got out they cantered away. Tears, never showed themselves-maybe its the adrenaline, or maybe its the heat, or maybe its the shock of everything happening that keeps my eyes from leaking. I hear sirens in at a distance as everything began blurring. How long has it been? What's taking them so long? Why can't I feel the burning anymore? Last I saw was Aries breaking through the door coming in my direction. Numb, my body is so numb. I collapsed...nothing.

 _ **Earlier that Night,**_

Jade came out per request of Zander in hopes of her being helpful (not at all). Teaching her what needed to be done seemed more of a hassle than waking up a few hours early. Zander's absence made life long and strenuous. Jade has an on again off again relationship with him. Quite frankly I don't fucking like her. She is a self-loving materialistic bitch. When I was a sophomore she was a senior. She'd pick on my friend Jenny for having a lisp. Zander, being two years older than her had no idea of what she did in school. I didn't bother telling him either. Jade made him happy and I was happy that he found something of his own (even if she's a. Ugh!). At least she hasn't cheated on him. I believe she is aiming for Jude though, after meeting him-or should I say his money- fawned over him all day ( even while "helping" today would bring him up"). Sometimes I wish Zander was gay because I'd rather see a naked man walking around than her in a thong and very rarely Zander's shirt. Who want's to see their brother's girl's tits bouncing around? Ever.

By time everything got completed I plopped down on the couch. Jade took a shower and food before leaving, Tonight something was off. Aries dragged me out of bed. I ran barn was being licked by fire. It took a good three minutes before I got there. On the way I called the fire department. The words _Fang banger_ and _Whore_ and _Nigger_ and _Devil Worshiper_ spray painted _..._

 _ **A few days Earlier,**_

After daily irritating calls from our lovely local church Zander blocked their number before going to visit Jude. That very day I Finished Athena's nursery. An obnoxiously loud bang had her prepared to attack. Looking through the window I saw a weird brown haired man-boy and to his side a sharp nosed blue eyed blonde. Their rings causing a blinding glare. Behind them stood a group of people (looked somewhat like a lynch mob). "Can I help y'all?" I cracked open the door just enough to hear clearly . Athena let a growl slip causes them a frightened jump.

Trying to push the door open "Yes, Miss Nelson, I am Steve Newlin..." he people are getting on my damn nerves. Jude said they called him offering to buy our property. Apparently these extremist want to build a larger church. Ma and Pa put blood, sweat, and their life savings into this place. I would join the KKK before I gave this place up.

I remained glued where I stood not allowing him in "I know who you are, My brother says he don't want nuthin to do with your church. I would appreciate it if y'all would pack up and ". I heard a few men huffing about, asking why they had to deal with niggers. The Newlins' smiles remained.

This time the women stepped forward "It won't take much of your time. We've been going door to door spreading the word of our savior." the thick country accent sounded so fake-laughable to say the least. "God has a message for you and I believe that through our church, you will reach salvation. We wish to help you". I think she wanted to continue, but once Aries showed up everyone took a few steps back. His size was like no other, making it into the Guinness Book of World Records as the largest living pitbull. We got offers up beyond the hundred-thousands, but my baby is not for sale. He lazily walked up the porch then sat right on our "Home Sweet Home" doormat. Normally he'd walk right in.

I smiled as sweetly as a could once I had their attention "I thank you for your concern over my damnation, but I will not ask you to leave my property again unless y'all wanna work or I will call the cops". Mrs Newlin tried saying something. I could see it in her eyes. Aries's low extended growl ended any words they had left. As they left some spat in my yard calling me a filthy nigger. One even said that I was a fang banger. When their tire dust settled I opened up so Aries could enter. He refused. I think he stayed in that spot all night.


	4. Godric

**Sorry for all the typos and/or missing words. I try my best, but there is only so much I can do on my phone. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read or even wanting to make it this far.** ~(˘▾˘~)

* * *

Hardly a year has passed since I watched my brothers put me six feet under. Storms persistently raged for days on end (Oh the irony). A beautiful onyx stone marked where my physical body lays at rest, eternally- till maggots consume my flesh and age disintegrated the bone- besides Ma, Pa, Felix as well as any other animals who have ever passed in our cared. Cops ended up fruitless, my case pinned down as just a normal barn fire. The spiteful erased in the ashes of all that burned down. Only when everything went dark did I reunite with my family. They welcomed me with open arms and sorrowful faces.

Felix tilted his head, "Hey Remmy" he whispered as tears glossed his eyes "It's nice tah see you. I just wish you'd have waited longer" While giving a bear hug. His sea green eyes complemented the inky 360 waved he would at one point have died to have. Obviously fraternal twins, but we had an uncanny identical appearance (you know, minus the tits on me and the dick on him).

Felix pulled me away towards a open grassy field filled with horses as far as a bird could fly. "Felix, you know damn well I wouldn't be me if I left them behind. I would live as a shadow of my former self" I glared. He was about to say something till I said, "besides Zander and Jude would think of me as a impostor" we chuckled.

We laughed together reminiscing days like when he and my eldest brother got into a argument about how Felix wanted to bring in more foster kids, but Zander wanted to get more rescued horses instead. It is hard to explain death's dream-like surroundings. No Gods or God ruled, no angels flew, no devil or demons, nothing besides what I knew. Memories.

A chunky horse trotted my way. Taz. I remember the chocolate-vanilla swirl paint who had a "devil's tail" marking. Respect issues plagued him. Still he remains as adorable as the day we first found him. Dumb-ass hunters were using his herd for target practice. Ma found him before they killed him as well. With a little mane in my hand I jumped on. Felix got on behind me and we rode bareback across not fully cemented into existence grasslands. For how long? Who knows.

Cantering around was like flying. I had forgotten what a smooth ride he gave. Somehow, I ended up where we started. Seeing Pa pull back Ma's silver locks that showed scares as he spoke for her ears only I decided not to fully return just yet. They looked too happy for an interruption. The afterlife enabled me to ride my first pony, Gideon. Honestly, he was no pony in any sense of the word.

Over awhile I kept feeling a tugging. Apparently, something about an incomplete heart-that bullshit novel stuff- needing resolution got me kicked out. After some time back my heart became more and more restless while I watched over my brothers. _I want revenge…._

This morning, like any other breaking dawn I visited the previously burned down stables. Rebuilding has yet to begun. Who knows if it ever will. Aries sat in the spot I blacked out at. Loyally waiting everyday for me. Following Athena giving birth he comes less often. He laid down as I rubbed his back. I feel a odd tingling on my fingertips whenever I can actually touch him. The sun's warmth no longer warmed my skin even though it stood high like a god. It made me wonder how such a powerful thing had no effect on myself. When I went looking for Brownie he spooked so badly I feared another attempt may cause injury so I've avoided another meeting. Oh how I long to ride him once more. Even after so many months here I can just materialize my fingers for about an hour. If I focus I can pick things up. Maybe I'll be stuck here long enough to wholly solidify myself. There is much I miss doing like eating. Gorging on chocolate fudge brownie ice-cream now but a dream. Sipping Zander's sweet ice tea whilst working hard on the ranch nothing but a dream. Gluttony currently a sin unable to plague me. Music is one of the only things I can participate in. I may be dead, but I am not deaf. _Revenge…_

By the first touch of now Jude moved back. IT saddens me to hear them argue. Zander, my poor big brother balled his eyes out last night. "Rezhal" he cried, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I'm so fucking sorry. I shouldn't of left you alone. Please forgive me." My arms went straight through him in a failed hug, That bloody rotten church. It doesn't take a physicist to know who committed the atrocity. They have caused such pain in my family. Harming me is one thing, but going after my animals and my brothers is different all in itself. Who fucking cares whether or not they wanted to scare us of our property. I want the _dead! Gone!..._ Slowly steadying my unneeded breathing. I did not want the television to go wacky again. I feel my brothers pain, but if I left with Zander last April a demolished stable house would not be all that got destroyed. Many horses who came here for a second chance would have been cremated alive. What soulless people could do such a thing?

 **Weeks later...**

Finding information wasn't easy but I found them. Before the afternoon I glided into the Fellowship Of The Sun's base where Steve Newlin spat endless hateful words. White walls enclosed the whole building. Of course, such people have boring decor. Crosses on walls, chairs, books, and one with Jesus bleeding from nails piercing bane at a podium. "People we are gathered here today to announce that our first meeting of the sun will happen in a few days." People cheered, how sickening, "Yes It's a joyous occasion we are blessed to have. God has given us a vampire sacrifice. We shall rid this world of sin. Vampires, Gays, Whores, murderers, thieves, liars, and many more" more hollered amen "Jesus died for our sins and now we must do the work of God so his sacrifice will not be in vain." People cheered, applauding this disgusting man. I felt a crackle rip across my mind. _Revenge…_

"Soon we will have a new church so the we may have all our members under one Godly home that is magnificent enough to reach the heavens with our love. A place to take thousands of members to share the love of Jesus Christ our Lord and Savior". _Revenge…_

One man stood up and shouted, "Get those niggers out of there" This begun a chant. The crackling that I felt earlier erupted in spitfire. At that I turned into a shrieking banshee. Chair shook so violently they tore from the hardwood grounds. Painted glass windows shattered in unison. I relished in their fear. It was my home they were talking about. _**MY HOME! MY FAMILY!**_ Many begging forgiveness from God. A older man yelled at a middle aged almost bald dude to go check on the vampire to make sure this wasn't his doing. I closed my eyes to figure out what I should do. The desire to end them all boiled within. A few deep breaths later everything has settled. I let curiosity override my heart's want to following the middle-aged man leaving a completely destroyed interior. Following him down a series of steps into a basement. In the darkened room a young boy sat staring at nothing. Virtually the hue of snow, his blue-grey eyes looked like a splash of color on a painting. Short black hair hanging just above the eyelashes. He was beautiful in an off way. Made me wonder if all vampire were as good-looking. Living on a ranch didn't leave much time for thinking about or visiting their kind or them coming to us. Every once in a while when I had time I would see them on T.V waiting for The Godfather to come on. Also rumors spread near the time Zander started dating Jade that she was in cahoots with them. Going to some club called Fangtasia whenever she went on her weekly vacations. It isn't hard to believe since on her twenty-third birthday she tried bringing me along since Zander questioned our "friendship". Gag. Luckily, I had to go out of town to get Jupiter, I wonder how she's doing. That fire must have been another mental scar. I saw Jude trying to ride her a few times. Each attempt is disastrous. Shaking my head, I focus back on the task at hand. Damn I get distracted easily.

Grabbing the boy by the collar, the man's bellowing pulled me from my thoughts permanently, "Ye worthless piece of shite, what have ye done?". Yuck! If I were to guess I'd bet his breath smelt like a used box of cigarettes with a side of alcohol. The boy easily removed oldie's hand before gracefully sitting once more. Blood ran down his ears. Is he ill? Can vampires catch sickness? How weak, did these people-things do something or are super-strength, hearing, and speed a myth too?

Blue eyes gave a void reply, "Nothing has been of my doing. If you so dare touch me in such a way once more I will remove your hand permanently. You have incurred the wrath of something else. Tread lightly". Dick-wad makes me absolutely infuriated. Fear mongers. Wait! Can this vampire see me? Probably not, his eyes rested on mine no longer than a few seconds it had to be a fluke. But if he could see me he could be useful, weak but useful. Wouldn't he want revenge on his captors. There is only so much I can do. I could not stay much longer. My body feels heavy, increasingly so as time passes. I must have used to much power tonight. My conscious faded in and out/

The last words I hear are before a forceful revival of a dream more powerful than ever, "So help my God, We will burn you early Godric."


	5. Fake It Till You Make It

_**Hello My Lovelies. I might have to take a break for a little bit and that is why I updated a lot lately. Thank you for following and reviewing. I hope you guys love Rezhal (Reh-zel) and much as I do.**_

* * *

 _ **Rezhal**_

Gliding about, colliding into an invisible wall each route. The more I try, the more it compresses inside. Found myself bound, hellish blue flames surround. Unable to approach the stables. Doomed as fumes lodge in my lungs, it's like being trapped in an ancient tomb. Their screams even haunt my dreams. Horses appear "Rezhal why didn't you help up." they repeat as one "It's your fault we died. How could you do this to us, to all of us? It hurts Rezhal, it hurts."

Tears stream down, I shout "What? I helped y'all. I saw y'all yesterday playing happily." The fire begins to consume them. " No! Please, don't go" I beg.

Brownie trots forth, my brothers and parents beside him "Come with us, we need you" sticking out his head. No longer confined, I reach out. "Come on Rezhal. Don't you love us? Come now". Everyone flickers, mirroring the fire.

 **ZAP!** I flew. Felix holds me back. "No!" he yells " Wake up Rezhal! Wake up! You've been stuck in sleep for too long. You fell too deep. They're not your family, look sweet sister. Dry your eyes n' truly see them for what she is". I look, there is a pale women. No horses, nor Ma or Pa, no Felix or Zander, nor Jude. He plants a kiss upon my forehead "Go now, never use so much power again. You're not yet strong enough. I won't be able to save you next time. Now go!" The women tries to grab me, but Felix takes my place while I zoom backwards at impossible speeds. Seeing her rip out his heart I shout for him. He just smiles saying "I love you" before disintegrating. The women chases after me, black eyes with a reddened circle. Not true eyes. She touches my finger causing it to feel like a rusty knife's stab. I cry out in pain, but she vanishes. I stand where I died wondering what have I done, What have I done!? What have I done…

Woof! Woof! Aries calls out Woof! Woof! rolling belly up, begging for a rub. I comply wordlessly thinking about all that has happened. Someone or something tried taking my soul. I gave in and my brother paid the price by dying a second time. I need to evacuate the earthly plain quickly before more get hurt. How?...Revenge. How can I get revenge without using so much power? Godric! I mean he is weak in all, but it's a start. If he did sense my presence that afternoon I might be able to speak to him.

Zander and Jude passed by a few times staring at Aries as if he might be having a mental break down for he kept bringing me gifts. They seemed to be getting along. Jade hasn't stopped by since my funeral. She broke up with Zander not even catching wind of what happened yet to me because she returned from a trip. It was supposed to be one of those I-will-say-I'm-breaking-up-with-you-but-just-so-you-tell-me-not-to-go things. He shut the door on her face. She tried apologizing, but he wanted nothing of it. I do kinda feel bad for her. Not. She needed to grow up and quit these childish mind games.

When Aries left to go play with his family it was time to go back to The Fellowship Of The Sun. Retracing my steps I found nothing but an empty building. Blood and silver splattered everywhere. An odd feeling bloomed. BOOM! shock waves caused slightly sensible tremors, it must of been a grand explosion from quite the distance. Hunting down the smoke trail I discover that tracing the bomb's origin wasn't hard. Once there all I see is destruction and blood. The image froze me until I saw Godric. Beside him a tall blonde who looked many years older-more sexy than beautiful. I followed them all the way to a hotel (I'm a stalker...a ghost...so this would be my first haunting. Should I write REDRUM on the door?). Everyone looked at Godric with a concoction of fear, respect, and concern. Many called him Sheriff, so he must be an authority figure of some sort?

Near sunrise Godric remained on the roof, Eric zoomed up- super speed, check -falling to his knees after a depressing conversation. The two switched to another language, old Swedish maybe (I took about a week of it before getting bored). Father, brother, son was all I made out, but Godric spoke it lovingly. That phrase must of been very important for even more bloody tears ooze down Eric's eyes. "I will not let you die alone" Eric demanded more than stated, but was commanded to leave and he did as told though obviously having no desire to. Cautiously materializing my voice I walked up to him. A sad smile painted his face as he started removing his shirt ( and might I say, hottie not only in the face. Some nice tribal tattoos too. They never were my thing, I'd rather spend the money on Domino's Alfredo pasta, because pizza is so eww). This boy's willingness to give up life or non-life kinda pissed me off. At least he can still eat, talk to his loved ones, eat, and do what ever not dead things do.

Hopefully I can bullshit my way through this _._ I've never dealt with a suicidal person before. Plus I still need his help. _"You mustn't leave, your time has not come, you still have much left to offer my dear boy."_

* * *

 **If you would like to know what happened next, go refresh yourself on the prologue. From here on out we will be picking up where the prologue left off. A shoutout to the first person who gets the REDRUM reference. XOXO**


	6. Lying Helps?

**_Friendships_** _ **are made in the most unlikely places.**_

* * *

Morning birthed an eerie lurking silence throughout the hotel's elaborately designed barren hallways. Eric lay awake in his gold embroidered room. Guilt constricting his frozen heart. Heading towards the door-a chaotic mind set on following Godric-he grasped the diamond knob. Images of Pam's face stopping him from turning it. When it opened-not of his own accord he fell hard to his knees from shock. "I hope you are not intending to disregard my wishes." Godric scowled still shirtless.

Eric kept his head bowed speaking in his native dialect "Godric, over a thousand years ago you had asked if I would be death's companion." Closing his eyes as flashbacks ran vividly. He was prepared to proudly die in battle. Godric killed Eric'd fellow fighters, wanting no interruption. Eric would of attacked if he were not so weak on his deathbed unable to move. Godric found him amusing, loyal, the perfect warrior. What more could he want in a progeny?

Shutting the metallic block behind him, Godric's eyes softened "My child…" he replied using the same language. Scanning the room for a replacement shirt, he settled on a supersized black cloth that grazed his knees. Almost dressed similar to how he looked as a human.

"Release me Godric." Tears that once poured violently soaking shirt's dark rim dried. Expressing no physical reaction. "I ask of you to release me." Never one for dramatics, Eric had not opened himself up more than he had on that roof and it did nothing to waver Godric's resolve. Exhausted, grateful his maker did not meet true death, but worn out regardless. Presently wanted only a good fuck, drink, and slumber. Ending this poignant escapade.

Eric's request broke him. Not once would Godric think that he would ask for this. The two had been through lifespans of numerous near death experiences, but his child wouldn't ask for him to break their connection. Godric had caught guilt's virus. "It's not you my child. I…I apologize for making you feel as such" Their bond remained strong over the many centuries. More Powerful than most because the blood was extremely old compared to others. Godric felt everything Eric emanated ten-fold.

"Whatever it was that stopped you, wasn't me. I've failed. I can no longer stand by your side after what happened. I can not protect you." Shamed, the Viking from within refused to let go of the dishonor.

 _No it is I who have failed you_ is what he wanted to say, but knowing the length his child would go-has gone-would mean nothing."I will not abide."

Fangs uncontrollable forced out by rage "You will!" he yelled.

Godric's fangs dropped as he pinned Eric to a wall. Day may make them weak, but Godric still had many years over Eric. "I am your maker, you will not tell me what I shall or shall not do. Though you may be my child, I will take no such disrespect." releasing his neck Godric sighed "Go to sleep. It had been quite the afternoon. We will talk later." Eric did not remain there a second longer. Godric, worried he would do something stupid, but he heard him go to some women's room. Taking the bed, his last thought was of his visiter. Who? What? How?Why?

Rezhal watchfully hid in the room's corner wondering what the hell had she gotten herself into. Depression, daddy issues, vampires...bloody hell. Anxiety kept stacking as she wondered what she was going to say. She said she would meet Godric at night, but that whole rooftop scene was improvised. He didn't know that….no,no,no she could never keep up such a farce. Time slowly ticked away. Things got better when she turned on the hotel's radio. Demons by Imagine Dragons came on first, Wading Deep Waters by Crooked Still, Secret by the Pierces, Mama by My Chemical Romance, Nobody's Fault But Mine by Abigail Washburn, and so on and so forth. The music calmed her frantic mind. Unable to tell whether it was day or not by sight alone from the light proof room. Her mind bounced between Aries waiting in vain and how Zander and Jude are keeping up. After curiosity took over she went closer for a better look of Godric's tattoos. Building power up in one hand she traced the necklace tattoo's simplistic design. After the incident with that soul snatching lady she has been noticing a increase in power. She never used enough to feel sleepy again. Lost in the sound of Melanie Martinez's Dollhouse and her unusual fascination with his permanent markings she did not realize he had awakened. Only once he grabbed her hand did she look into his curious eyes and fading as result from loss of concentration-not fast enough for him not to notice her scarred hand. Burned…"Don't go" he pleaded taking her fading out as a sign of leaving "You say my family is in danger. Tell me" his voice soothing. Rezhal felt bad about lying to him. "I must know".

" _The Fellowship Of The Sun" She murmured "they have caused much destruction"_ it wasn't a lie.

"Yes…" he looked away "they have, but what is going to happen to my people?"

" _You ask what I do not know."_ nor was this a fib either.

Coming closer to her humanizing form "You said you saw" he hissed.

"I lied!" she dropped down putting her head between her legs. "I'm sorry." dropping 'ghost' voice.

Godric knelt down grasping her chin to look directly at her. Unannounced to Rezhal, she was solidifying her whole body. Her attention to his eyes kept her form in tack. "Why?" no anger left him. The venomous vampire of this morning lost. If it were centuries ago, Godric would of killed her instantly.

"You pissed me off." he cocked his head confused. "We'll what you were about to do did." She randomly motioned her hand until it went into an upward point. The burns on her body in full view.

His laugh solicited an odd look to which he replied "I even make the dead angry" releasing her face. "But, I could still choose to meet the sun tomorrow you know."

"You could, but I had to do something. It's not in me to watch someone...well, die..."looking down she rubbed her fingers.

"What is it?"he wondered seeing her line of sight shift down. Rezhal shook her decided not to pry. When she told him she was leaving he said "At the very least, I could have your company for my life you selfishly decided to extend.", but she told him he needed to patch things up with Eric. A huff-laugh later "You saw that as well...I do not know how to make things right."

The hurt from her own history lined her words "Deciding not to leave him behind-alone-might be a good start." His sad rooftop smile returned and she felt bad about that. "Sorry."

Lifting his hand "apologize not, the truth is not something be sorry for" he shook his head. "What are you?"

The question took her back. " I, I am a ghost I guess, but I have not met others like me."

"Stuck between dimension?" When she nodded her head he continued. "Neither have I...I have met ghost yes,but none who could do as you do." Rezhal gave a look of confusion so he elaborated "Making yourself touchable. If that makes sense". Distaste filled his mouth when sounds of Eric having rough sex echoed the halls. Rezhal laughed it off. The girl sounded like a porn star, but what did she know the girl might really be one.

Giggles settling down "Really Godric, I must go" she was actually enjoying his company. "If you live another day I will meet you once again. If you don't mind."

"Please do, Eric's company alone might just cause my insanity." He chuckled.

Rezhal smiled then dissipated. Mentally slapping herself. How would she know where he would be tomorrow night? Relaxing on the porch swing, Aries waddled to her side for the night. Everyone else was already out for the night. Crickets singing their nightly lullaby. Her mind did not rest as she wondered why her powers increased and lasted far longer than they ever should have. So it turns out that weak and pitiful Godric is not, or at least in the way she once thought, but still the terms fit him perfectly in another way.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long. I have not forgotten.**_


	7. Oh Shit

**Rezhal**

I wish I could feel the sun's warmth blanket me, but just like everything else it passes me by. I guess it would be possible for me to materialize myself though I fear that too much power had been used in Godric's presence even if-oddly- there is no drained feeling. With everything that has been happening I just don't know. Zander opened the door for Aries and unknowingly myself. He and Jude somberly ate breakfast.

"We should sell the ranch" Jude unwillingly blurted out. Zander and I stared at him in disbelief. Jude continued, "You are working yourself to death over this place and you know Remmy would want that for you-" He was about to continue till Zander's fist landed on the table.

Zander growled, "Don't ya dare have the audacity to call her Remmy if ya think for one moment that she'd want us to sell this place when she…when she gave her…her life to protect it." Aries, Athena, and the puppies barked in agreement.

With a huge sigh Jude went on, "There is a guy willing to buy, named Steve Newlin- "

"If ya ever utter that bastards name in this home again you will be no brother of mine!" Zander fist clenched his cup till it shattered. I also lost control for a second at his name and caused the electricity to fidget and my brothers to spook. "Ya even pissed off our sister with all this nonsense. God rest her soul." He wasn't wrong. Zander quickly downed his rice before rushing out the door. Jude called after him, but Zander was already ridding out on Zeus.

Jude collapsed on the porch swing with his face in his hands. "Remmy, oh Remmy, I'm sorry, but selling this place will be the only way to help him. I don't know what else to do." He pulled out a picture from his wallet of the three of us and just stared at it. I didn't know what else to do so I went through Felix's room for a free-housing-for-work form and let it glide to his feet. Hopefully that'll help. I don't know what he was thinking when after a few moments he picked it up and started making phone calls. But, apparently the Newlins are not giving up. Zander has always been a more private person so it is not surprising that Jude knows about them without knowing we already turned them away multiple times.

seven O'clock slowly came juxtaposed a silvery moon. I returned to the hotel room in search of Godric because I did not know where else to look. Vampires chatted away, some drinking from people-yuck. I've tasted my own blood whenever I get thrown off a horse, but I have never found the taste drinkable. I saw Eric's lips leached onto a brunette's neck…He is well known everywhere even though he lives in Sheranport, Shreveport, well someplace in Louisiana. Girls at school would say that for their twenty-first birthday they wanted to go to his bar. Apparently, it is some human-vampire mingle club. Jenny and I never had the urge to go we just wanted to get out of school. I wonder how she is doing. Moving around the room I scanned for my vamp. Passing through Eric I felt a tug that didn't forcefully move me more like it directed me to the elevator. As I followed the pull its strength got greater by time I made it to a room on the third flow I saw Godric emerge from what I would only assume to be a bathroom since he was only wrapped in a towel around his hips. His mysterious tattoos in full view as his gaze shifted to me before saying, "You came".

I was utterly shocked speechless for a moment as he tilted his head waiting for a response of some sort. Gaining my composure, I whispered, "How can you tell?"

Shrugging, Godric gathered some clothes, "I do not know, I just felt something was off, and you answering confirmed my suspicions." I didn't understand his effect on me. It's weird that I am to do more with less work while I am near him. His hand went to the towel before looking back at me with a smirk, "Are you going to stay here while I change?"

"Nothing you have could much different from my brothers" I plopped down on the bed able to feel the silks slip along my skin. Wait, why did I bring up the fact that I have brothers?

Godric bellowed before dramatically putting his hand over his heart "You hurt my pride as a man". At light speed, he changed into blue jeans and was on top of me in no time. "Maybe I need to do something to rectify that" he murmured so that I felt his cold breath tickle my ear. Giving a toothy grin he chuckled as I became a deer in headlights. Fading out from under him like smoke from a Halloween decoration.

Forming myself against the head of the bed "I'm dead" If I could or can I probably am/would be blushing.

"So am I" he replied putting a shirt on, "but I guess It would be quite difficult if you keep running away… it has been quite some time since I last had to chase a woman" Godric's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Throwing a pillow at him I shout "Dirty old man!" and of course he catches it. Humph.

Crouching by the bed on one knee he held my gaze still smiling "Your royal pillow, Ma'am". I slowly went to grab it, but in a failed hope of a sneak attack he dodges my want to faceplant the pillow into his face. Huffng and puffing and gave up. "Awe, do not surrender now, you have lost a battle, but the war is yet to be over" Godric chuckled as I glared. What happened to the man ready to die? And how do I ask him for help? "what is it?" Godric said, I had not noticed I was staring.

Instead I decided to change the subject "Shouldn't you be talking to Eric?"

For a moment, he thought on it "Yes, but-" Speak of the devil and he shall appear "Eric".

"Master" Eric nodded to Godric then quickly glanced at me, but acted as if my existence was no more than air. I had to touch the bed again to see if I has dematerialize.

Godric gave me an apologetic look "It seems like I have family matters to tend to" He kissed my hand "I hope you will keep me company tomorrow and we also have important things to discuss." I know he is talking about what happened on the roof top. I guess I will ask for his help tomorrow night after explaining everything. With a nod, I begin to fade, Eric looking at me in disbelief before I find myself on the ground besides Aries. Tonight, he brought my old teddy bear with a ripped ear and an eye patch to my grave. When I went to hug him, my whole body was there. Once again I became more powerful.

"Rezhal?"


	8. The Talk

**Before I get busy w/ work again I decided to put in chapters 7 & 8 since I was gone for so long; both made in a few hours. Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Rezhal**_

Hysterically laughing Zander slumped down near Aries besides me, "Jude might have a point Aries, I might be going insane." He scratched Aries between his pointed ears. "But I could never do that, Remmy would fuckin haunt me till my death." Pushing himself up with a tired sigh he gripped onto my headstone closing his eyes for a second before walking towards the door. With a whistle and a clap, he called for Aries to follow "Come on boy, you can't sleep out here every night" Aries looked to me for a command and I nodded to him. With a bark to me he run to catch up with Zander, "You see her too, uh? Maybe we both need a doctor." He huffed out a sad chuckle. Aries replied with another bark. I wish I could hug him, laugh with him, hell with all my brothers again. But wont he just run away?

Looking to the moon I closed my eyes, took an unnecessary necessary deep breath and sung a song my mother said she gotten from her grandmother.

"Wade in the water

wade in the water children

wade in the water…

God's gonna trouble the water…"

The rustling of leaves turned into my drums, chirping crickets as my beat, and the midnight buzz my melody. By the time I had opened my eyes the song was over and I looked directly into a family pair of baby blues.

Godric gave me a warm smile "Did you miss me so soon, Rezhal" Somehow I had transported myself from the comforts of my open acres to his room. His hands unbuttoning the blue jeans he had put on earlier that night. "Or…did you just want to see me naked again?" with an eyebrow cocked and a mischievous smirk plastered on his lips his shirt already discarded. I glanced at the clock, 1:00 am. He must be getting ready for bed.

I gave out a quick laugh "Sorry, I was… I don't know how I got here" looking down at my hands "materialized either".

As I started fading he held my hand "Wait, keep me company, I do not have much time before the sun takes my breath." Shrugging with a nod I glided my way to a seat near the TV. Godric soon appeared besides me with a shirt on.

"Ya sure you want me here when you ended up going to sleep?" I crawled into a ball, lying the side of my head on a knee looking towards him. "Not afraid I'll take you stuff?"

Godric smiled "No, but I wouldn't be afraid of you staking me either" He rested into the couch. "But I already know that would not happen because if you wanted me dead you would of let me go the previous morning".

I snorted, "Staking is an actual thing, so is Dracula real too" the sarcasm just oozed out as if I was born with it. Taking the remote I nonchalantly flipped through the channels and put the volume near mute.

"Staking yes, Dracula, I do not know. Like Jesus, I was not in the area at the time to discover whether he existed." Oh, my god, how old is Godric? I would not have pegged him for a day past early twenties if that. "How did you know about the Fellowship?" Godric swiftly flipped the script. Anger simmered and I caused the lights to fidget and the television screen to smoke. I didn't mean to begin flickering in and out of form, but I could not help it. "Rezhal?" Godric tried to take my chin, but he went right through "Rezhal" he called for me in a stone-walled tone. I looked in his direction yet my focus was not on him. It was not until Eric barged into the room did I gain enough composure to see myself in the mirror behind Godric. This time Godric could grab my face forcing me to look at him, but not before I saw my eyes-white eyes without a pupil. "Look at me" He said, a hand up to stop Eric from coming closer. I took one last glimpse of myself in the mirror before focusing on his blues. My eyes had turned back to their golden-brown shade.

Whispering "Sorry" I took my gaze back down to the ground.

"What the hell are you" Eric blatantly imputed. Godric silenced him with a glare.

Godric squeezed my chin till I looked back at him, "do not apologize, if anyone should apologize it is Eric for being rude."

With a huff Eric rolled his eyes "Me apologize, never." Yet surprisingly he knelled before me grabbing my attention as Godric released his hold. I don't care what or who you are" Godric gave another look, but this time Eric did not silence himself "But I will thank you for saving my maker from an eternal death, you have my loyalty" Unlike Godric, Eric's tall frame is menacing, at this moment though he seemed like the lost puppy again. He left just as he finished.

Turning toward Godric I murmur "It looks like y'all had your talk"

"Of course, I could never have my child stay angry with me."

"He wasn't mad at you, but himself"

"Yet, it was because of me"

"No denial of that, you were about to do something stupid that could never be reversed" I uncontrollably gave him an irritated glare.

"True" He met my stare "It was my decision to make" it kinda felt as if he was scolding me.

"A plan that faltered so easily, you must not have been completely content in that choice then." I snarked back "How lucky you are to be able to want to end your life"

Godric released a large sigh, "I have lived a long life, you could never understand my pain"

"No I couldn't, but you are alive, there is so much you are able to do because you are ALIVE." I began laughing, Godric gave me a sad look as I mumbled to myself, "It's always the dead who wants to live and the living who want to die"

Giving me a light chuckle Godric said, "We'll have to continue another night" I looked at him to find blood drizzling from his eyes and ears.

"Are you alright?" I cupped his cheek.

"The sun is here, I must sleep. You may stay with me if you wish, I will not be good company during the day" Taking my wrist, Godric kissed my palm.

I felt no rays and I saw no light in the room. Godric stripped his shirt before blood infected the solid hue. "I will stay till I get bored of you" I told him which resulted with me getting a deep laugh from him.

"Oh, how you amuse me so" Godric laid upon the bed and closed his eyes. I came to him, he was no longer breather or reacting to the snapping of my fingers, the clapping of my hands, or me calling his name. I pulled a hand towel from the bathroom to whip away the blood with the damp rag. Now that I think of it, I have never seen him feed. Ever since I he showed up in my life I have run into many vampires. Each of them I have seen feed on a human at some point in time, but not Godric. I wonder if he goes for big boobed chicks like Eric…is he gay? Maybe him and Eric-no no no, not possible. They are basically father and son…but wait, vampires can't have kids can they and there is no way in hell Eric could be his biological. So many questions, I ended up drowning out my mind with a Michael Jackson's Human Nature. Astonishingly the radio worked after all my weird powers did to the electronics. I tried closing my eyes daydream. Every time I made the attempt the image of myself from earlier with white eyes, purple and blue veiny somewhat see through skin, and grey-white hair appeared so I stopped. Instead my mind drifted off to Aries, Athena, and the puppies then to Zander and Jude.


	9. Return to the Dark

**Rezhal**

" _Good afternoon, Welcome to Channel 49 News. I am your host Jenna Simsin and we have a new report in on the Newlin, case."_ I read off the television, sliding away from Godric's side and onto the couch I cranked up the volume a few notches. _"Sarah Newlin's whereabouts are unknown and Steve Newlin is in police custody. Our reporter Annabelle is at the station right now trying to see if she can get ahold of any more information."_

The normal few moments passed before another began to talk. _"Yes Jenna, I have been trying to get in touch with the Dallas police chief, but he has yet to make any statements other than the new development of Mr. Newlin's arrest."_

" _Is there anything about what he is going to be charged with?"_

" _We have nothing at this moment, but we will continue to look for willing sources."_ She smiled before her side shut off.

Jenna took that odd break before speaking as well _"The Newlins were leaders of what some may call a radical religious organization who believed it was humanity's goal to eradicate all vampires, The Fellowship of the Sun."_ I felt Godric's presence beside me. _"A few days ago, a few members have been charged for assault, battery, and attempted rape."_ Ignoring him, I continued to listen to Jenna say, _"Some members from the vampire community, a few anonymous people, and their lawyers came down to the police station to press charges. Not even the next night did the home of, what our sources claim to be, a prominent vampire's home was bombed, by what is assumed to be, but not proven, a Fellowship member. We do not know if any vampires were harmed, but the Radian Hospital had many cases come in that night for what is assumed to be from the bombing."_ Before I could react, Godric turned the television off.

"They know more than they should" He slid the remote onto the coffee table. Why would that be? I thought for a moment as our eyes connected. The depressed look his eyes held told me all I needed to know.

"It was your home" I whispered, "I'm sorry" Giving Godric a hug, his expression softened slightly. "Would you like some ice cream-shit," ending the hug I let out an embarrassed laugh "Forgot, you drink blood". That brought a smile to his face.

"I can eat ice cream, but it tastes like dirt in comparison" Godric took my hand and brought us back down to the couch. It was so odd that I didn't have to think about holding form when I was near him. "Now you too know more than I should have allowed" giving off his special smirk "without destroying this lovely establishment, will you tell me why you contain hate in your heart for the Newlins."

Taking deep breath, I release it with a sigh "You should hate them too"

"Tch Tch Tch" He clicked his tongue "It is not about me right now. I ask about you".

Rolling my eyes, surprisingly I could control myself well. Normally even thinking about the Newlins would cause me to break something. "Those bastards took my family, my love," Godric frowned for a millisecond at the word. I don't even know if I saw it or if it was my imagination, "and my life". This time his frown was meant for me to see. He was about to say something, but I put my hand up to silence him. That got me a cocked brow. But if I started now I wanted to finish now as well. "I was trying to find a way to get revenge when I saw you, I honestly believed ya to be the weakest vampire ever" He scoffed "Well hell, how else did ya get" I put in air quotes "captured". This time I looked away from him, just a tiny bit ashamed "Even so, I wanted to find a way to use you to help me get back at them."

Godric repositioned himself so that we were looking into each other's eyes once again "So you lie about your reasoning to stop me from dying?" I couldn't read his face at all. Shit! Is he mad? Those people who are all rage on the inside yet calm on the out.

"NO!" My response was automatically, "no, I should say I just didn't disclose the whole truth"

"That would be lying by omission"

"What are you, a fucking court house" Somehow that brought joy to his face, sooo glad I can humor him. "Anyways, then I saw you talking to Eric. Yet the sun was coming up and you weren't leaving. Something just didn't seem right" Letting me cup his cheek he tilted his head "So I thought of anything that I could do to get you off-"

"I know a few ways you could do that" he murmured, I lightly slap-tapped him.

Continuing, "I mean vampires do burn to death if they are in the sun, don't they?" He gave me a nod. I looked at my somewhat translucent hand as he pulled it from his face and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles. "Burning…such a painful feeling, I can still feel it in the back of my mind. It never goes away. Some days are worse than others." The scars made my ghostly hands have a weird artsy vibe. Once I started talking I just could not stop myself. Godric listened silently. "I just wanted to save them all, they were so helpless I couldn't just watch them die." Looking back to him with a smile, "I did it, my babies are safe."

Godric wiped a tear from my eye…I can cry?! "Your children will grow to be proud of you" … wait what? I laughed.

He looked so confused "My god Godric how old do I look, I don't have any kids" now I feel like I aged like a white person, I'll have to look in a mirror later.

"You said your babies." His voice filled to the brim with uncertainty. Unknowing of what he could have possibly missed. "In my day girls, as young as ten would be married and having children"

"Please tell me you were not getting it on with kids"

"Getting what on?" this caveman, I rolled my eyes.

"Sleeping with" I was relieved when he shook his head. "My horses, I call all my animals my babies" we laughed together this time. I am no Zander, but where did all this free giveaway of information come from "I would have turned twenty this June"

"So young it's been long over a millennium since I was twenty. Not my proudest years"

"I doubt the twenties are anyone's proudest years for the most part"

"true," he was about to go on, but also what I could presume to be Eric's sexual escapades thumbed loudly and vigorously against the shared walls. "I can no longer wait till I can live back in my home. I apologize for Eric's," he was searching for a better word "habits" was all he ended up with.

"No worries, my brother would do this all the time." Shit, I can't just keep blurting out personal stuff.

"Would you mind becoming unseen?" I scrunched my brows "We, I have some unwanted company arriving" I nodded and thought myself as nothing but air and air I became. Eric arrived in the room shifting his half naked, unzipped body in front of Godric as if he hadn't finished his "task" and soon after a few men and a woman in black surrounded the room. Eric and Godric whispered to each other in that maybe Swedish language. Unable to tell if anyone could sense me I stood right besides Godric.

"Godric, Eric" The pasty women with a pointy nose and sharp face said in a annoyed manner as if she did not want to be here.

"Nan Flanagan" Eric popped his fangs out for a mock smile "How lovely it is to see you again"

"Don't fucking mess with me Eric" she turned to Godric "Sheriff, you fucked up badly and now I have to clean up your mess. Your age is the only thing saving your ass from being fired or I'd stake your pathetic useless as right now." What a bitch. Who knew Jade had a twin.

Eric grabbed her by the throat "You will well not to speak to my master that way or ill have your head." All mockery left him in a moment's notice. Guns were raised and fangs were bared at him. Only Godric kept his cool.

"Eric, unhand her" Looking down on her Eric released the spiteful woman.

"Lay a hand on me again and The Authority will have your head" She spat.

Eric only laughed and Godric spoke this time "Neither you nor your Authority can do anything against my child, his power is too great for all of you." He nonchalantly took a seat and Eric stood right behind him. I followed unsure of what to do other than make sure to stay hidden. "For what do I owe this lovely visit for."

Nan's eyes shot daggers at them for the insult "You made a mess, The Authority wants you to clean it up." Her all high-and-mighty attitude started to really pissed me off.

"I have made no mess, if you are looking for the cause of all this, it is the Newlins you are seeking." Godric said, placing a hand on Eric's arm as he attempted to move forward.

"We don't give two shits who made the mess. If you were doing your job as Sheriff we wouldn't have lost vampire and human life as well as having all the shit spread like fucking wildfire on the news." I wanted to fucking punch her in the face myself. "Your territory, your nest, your mess. CLEAN IT UP!" They had then vanished.

"What a bitch" I finally added my input. Eric went to grab my throat, but I had yet to form myself. He just flew right through. "Oh, you didn't notice I was here Eric?" He squinted so I took that as a no "That's odd, Godric can tell whenever I'm near, but you can't." I giggled "Who knew you were so weak"

Eric smirked, a trait most definitely passed from Godric "Careful, I might beat you like a redheaded step child"

I scoffed "I'd like to see you try"

He laughed "Don't doubt my power little one, besides you might even like it"

I scrunched my nose, it seems like facial expressions are not the only thing Godric gave him "Perverted old men, the both of you. Godric, he is just like you"

"I don't know if I wish to take that as a compliment or an insult." Godric gave a hearty laugh. "We have been together for a long time. It should not be strange that we have grown similar over the centuries, but I do want to think that I, as of late, am more approving in your eyes."

Jokingly I laid a hand on my hip, "Well I guess I haven't heard you fucking like a wild animal next door yet, so you can still be saved in my eyes then".

The twinkle in Eric's eyes was too brilliant. I knew I said something wrong. Eric stood to his full height and took my hand pulling it towards his lips murmuring "If you think that I sound like an animal from another room wait till you see me in action." He kissed my knuckles. I thought a heard a soft rumble from Godric, but it was too light for me to tell. Eric left me for Godric, "Your nest shall be ready in a few months, but I must return home. Come with me. Louisiana isn't that bad" Godric said he'd think about it and Eric left after that, not much longer till we heard him back at it again.

"Hey Godric" I needed to ask this "What are you going to do about the Newlins?"

"I do not want to do anything, I wish to see to it that humans and vampires can coexist"

"Y'all already do, They do not deserve leniency. They are not human." Godric gave me a look of pity. I scoffed "Humans are able to show compassion for others and have remorse. The Newlins are psychopaths on the path to be serial killers."

"I cannot kill them" Godric said smoothly

"You can't or you won't" I frowned, angry when he refused to answer I shouted, "For heaven's sake, they are why I am dead and who knows how many more"

"My life has been full of bloodshed, I am tired of it. Tired of the death, the killing, the lose of innocence. I cannot kill them for you, myself, or anyone else."

"You would let Eric die for them?" I scowled.

"He is powerful"

"You both think too highly of yourself"

"The Newlins are no longer a issue."

We are getting nowhere. I'm leaving. "Fine, you don't have to do anything. Eric will do what you can't" I could hear him calling my name as I teleported myself, but refused to stop till I made it home. Of course, Aries trotted up to me. He began to growl at me. What, no way. I looked around and there Godric was right behind me. How the Hell did he come along. "Easy boy." I commanded Aries turning to Godric "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I do not know, I was calling your name... now I'm here, where is here?" No wonder I kept hearing him. "And what kind of animal is that" he pointed to Aries.

Still irritated from our argument, but a little more intrigued on how he piggybacked my teleport "This is my home, and this is Aries, my blue nose pit." I scratched him above the ear. "And if you would be so kind to walk to either your right or left, I don't care, just get off my grave. Please." Godric looked down and then to me somewhat embarrassed. He soon appeared in front of me as I tried walking off with Aries. "What?"

"You will not go to Eric for your revenge scheme." Who the hell does he think he is. I ignored him and kept on walking. WhooZah. Who new Bad Boys would actually be a useful movie. One gain he got before me saying the same thing. This time I snapped.

"Fuck off. I don't give a shit what you say. You may have control over Eric, but you will not tell me what I can or cannot do. They tried to kill my animals and my family, but only killed me and I will get them back" A loud noise broke the sound barrier and Godric dodged to the side, next thing I know half of our oak tree laid split and shattered on the ground. Horses ran bucking, Aries had gotten behind me, and Godric looked at me wide-eyed. I too looked at myself. Once again, my skin turned veiny and I could see the curls of my hair a silvery tone. Closing my eyes, I took many deep breaths, but nothing was soothing myself. I began to feel heavy to feel tired. No no no no this isn't good. Godric called for me so calmly now, but there was nothing I could do about wanting to just fall asleep.

"Godric" was all I could manage before everything went black.


	10. Trapped

Sorry, I have been busy, extremely tired, and cant think of anything to write so here is a short add on. I may be thinking about stopping or giving the story away for someone else to continue.

* * *

Chilly winds beat my feet as I attempt running from home to a place unknown.

Crunch! Crack! Crunch! Falling leave dance around as sticks crack on the ground.

For the first time in my life I truly wish I had a phone.

Thump! Thump! My heart thumps, Thump! Thump! I can't be found.

Blue on the face, purple around the waist, but who would of known.

Tick, Toc, Tick, Toc, it's a race against a clock up a mound.

Godric tried grasping Rezhal's curled body. She became a candle in the wind. What to do? What to do? Godric, unable to hold on her, bit his wrist. He let it flow on her fading form. His blood being the most powerful thing he had. Rezhal's ghostly form absorbed the ancient medicine. He whispered, "Wake up child, wake up" finally able to gather her in his arms. Aries growled a warning before trotting off. In a, flash Godric wisps her away almost catching a few sun rays into his hotel room. He placed her body onto the bed, but her form stayed balled up. Other than his hollowed eyes Godric did not look at tired. Eric knew better. He retrieved Godric a few bottles of synthetic blood which Godric found at the base of his door. Drinking the bottles down like a child drinking bitter medicine, he returned to Rezhal's side to give her blood until the sun forced him to sleep.

Dark as night, my mind is filled with fright

Every road I take breaks

Who am I

Any memory I make that demonic women takes

There is a light!

But what if that escape turns out to be a fake?

With nothing to lose, I charge forth with all my might.


	11. Return

_**I cant make any promises, but I will try to complete this story. Sorry for being away so long**_

* * *

 _Come to me Rezhal_

I feel so much pain coursing through nonexistent veins while my lungs plead for a breath I should not need. Why can't I see? Fuck! What is that damn nagging in the back of my head. "What do you want with me" I shout.

 _I can give you back your life_

 _All you need to do is bring me Godric_

Air suctions down my throat. The Icy pain hurts more than the relief it gave. The extra voice is no help instead her crooning tone a stabbing throb in my mind.

 _I can make the pain go away_

 _Bring me Godric. Bring me Death._

 _You took away a life that should have been mine._

 _Help me help you_

"How very nice of you" I sarcastically say. I am focusing myself of something beyond myself. Aries. My beautiful baby. He must miss me. I need to get back to him as soon as I can.

 _You won't be able to escape on your own_

 _Allow me_

The pain begins to subside the more I think about Aries so I move to my brothers, my other animals, Godric. Yes Godric. I hope I didn't injure him. No matter how angry I was I should not have attacked him. I just lost complete control over myself. This voice sounds familiar.

 _Yes, Remmy you know me so let me help_

No! This voice, it's the one that kept egging me on for revenge. I remember! The darkness beings to clear. The pain eases up on its own. In front of me is the same thing that attacked Felix and I prior. I can hear somebody calling me. My body begins to naturally follow the call.

 _DON'T IGNORE ME_

 **Godric**

A full moon graces the night. "Godric you cannot just sit and wait for her to come back" Eric sets a few bottles of Tru Blood on a side table. Worrying over his suicidal maker. "We do not know what kind of spirit creature she is. She may be gone for good".

"She is not, I can still see her form even if you cannot." Godric sighs "Stop worrying child. I am alright". Rezhal's body but an outline to his eyes.

"How can you ask me to stop when…you may choose to meet the sun any morning when I have my back turned?"

"She has made me see a different way"

"How so?"

"She told me you were in danger"

With a huff Eric gives him an incredulous look "Danger? You must be kidding me. Her telling you I was in trouble stopped you."

Godric gave him a warm smile, one that had not been made in quite some time. A true fatherly look. "Yes, even though later she told me it was a lie" Eric rolled his eyes say no shit under his breath. Godric laughed "No shit indeed. But, that made me realize that even though I found no more value in my existence I would do anything in my power to keep you safe. I would regret not protecting my family from any dangers that may come your way. As I should have with the bombing". Eric kneeled and Godric placed a hand on his cheek" pursing his lips, "How could I ask of you to leave me to die when I would not do that for you". "It is my duty as your maker. I'm sorry".

Eric smiled, but soon enough a smirk showed itself "There is no one that can take me on". A ring broke his caveman boasting. After the call Eric, with a pleading look said, "Come with me to Fangtasia".

'So that you may keep an eye on me?" Godric silenced him with a hand before Eric explained himself. "I will in due time. I promise" For Eric that was enough reassurance "Let me know if you figure out what she is? She intrigues me." Eric nodded then sped away.

Godric changed clothing awaiting a visitor. Isabel did not take long to appear by his side. Her raven hair lay in one large French braid from forehead down to her shoulder blades. Godric already had the door mahogany door open for her, "Sheriff, you had matters you wished to discuss?" she respectfully bowed. Gesturing for her to enter, he nooded.

"Isabel. The Authority believes this" He waved his hand around after closing the door "to be a product of my failure".

Isabel stopped midway into the room. She spun to look Godric in the eye with guilt encompassing hers. "It is my fault. I apologize. My…my human was who betrayed me, betrayed you, betrayed all of us" blood escaped her tear ducts.

"Isabel" Godric touched her cheek "This is not your fault. Not your burden to bear for it was up to me to keep you all safe from any harm as your sheriff. I am the one in the wrong"

"What is it The Authority has asked of you?" Isabel grasped his hand tightly. Touching his hand to her forehead, "I will take the consequence. It was me who brought danger to our nest and I want to mend my mistakes. Allow me to prove myself once more." She kneeled.

"That did not ask much of me" Godric gave her a bitter-sweet smile "You have done much for me. Your place by my side has been earned many times over." He lifted her face back to eye level "Many times over I wished you were my progeny. Few have gained my respect like you have." Isabel began crying once more finding only truth in his words. Her heart squeezed at the fatherly love he sent her way. "I have one last request I want fulfilled".

Questioning the meaning behind those words… _one last request?_ Isabel dried her eyes. "Anything for you sheriff".

"Take over as sheriff" Godric's voice an absolute having no room for debate. Isabel's eyes widened to almost impossible widths.

Taken back by the request she shook her head in disbelief, "I cannot"

"You can" a tone filled with so much pride. He knew Isabel could do this and would not want any other to take over his place. Isabel understands how to rule with respect instead of fear and will take humans into consideration like no other will.

Pleading,"I do not know what to do" she was at a point were she was most definitely not too proud to beg.

"Learn" he reassured.

"You're our sheriff"

"No longer, for you will take that place"

"Where will you go?"

"My child has asked me to visit him. I'm sure his home can become mine as well"

"We need you"

"No, a strong leader is needed"

"You are strong"

"I am weak"

"I need you" she practically sobbed trying to say anything that would change his mind.

Godric almost shed a tear at the sight before him. Isabel acted as if she were nothing more than a baby who needed her maker for survival. "You have your own history to make. I will help you in the transition to the best of my ability, but this is something I need to do."

"How much longer…." Will you stay.

"I have yet to decide" Bringing her to her feet, Godric got a wet cloth and wiped her tears. She encased him into a deathly tight hug. This made a him chuckle "You cling to me as if I am life itself".

"Oh Godric, you mean the world to me. Without you I would have died many times. To me you are life." Isabel whispered.

Planting a kiss upon her forehead he murmured back "even though you are not my progeny I do consider you as my child. Feel free to ask if there is ever anything you need. Morning is almost here"

Isabel squeezed just a little bit tighter, "I know, but if I let go I fear you might disappear". With a sigh she released him, "There is no way I can get you" Godric shook his head and with a sad smile left. Stripping himself he leaned against the bed's headboard besides Rezhal's empty shell contemplating the night before sleep took him.

Grassy mounds danced in the wind "And only a few nights ago you were willing to give up bonds like this…" Rezhal stood before him. Head cocked to the side "The grass does seem greener on the other side until it is revealed for what it really is".


End file.
